Fun in the Sun
by Together-we-can-rebuild-ShinRa
Summary: Zack and Cissnei have some fun on the beach, but has Tseng seen more than he expected?


Zack was lying on his back on a sun lounger on the beach

Zack was lying on his back on a sun lounger on the beach. Hearing a noise he looked up the stairs and, shading his hand over his eyes, saw Cissnei.

"How you doin' Cissnei" Zack said pleasantly.

"I'm sorry Zack," replied Cissnei a little sheepishly, "but I have orders for you. We have a mission."

"Fair enough" said Zack. "But we have a little time on our hands before we have to get off. How about you come sit down here with me?"

"Ok" replied Cissnei, walking over towards Zack. She lay down next to him as Zack pulled out a bottle of sun tan lotion.

"Here, let me rub some of this on your back so's you don't burn."

Cissnei giggled coquettishly. "Please do."

Unscrewing the cap, Zack grinned to himself. Now I'm gonna have some fun, he thought.

He squeezed some lotion onto his hands as he mentally ran through all the things he wanted to do to her right now. Rubbing it over her shoulders and down her back he thought back to Aerith and the fun he had had in Midgar with her, but he quickly dismissed her from his mind.

"Turn around so I can do your front" murmured Zack.

As she turned around he caught Cissnei's chin in his hand and looking deep into her eyes, moved his lips towards hers to passionately and romantically kiss her.

She hesitated, looking momentarily uncertain, but then the uncertainty passed and she moved in.

Zack's hands moved down her arms leaving smears of sun cream over them. Rubbing them over her chest he began to make his slow decent down her body.

"I've never been with a SOLDIER" murmured Cissnei.

"Well today's your lucky day then" replied Zack smiling." Because I'm in such a good mood… and because I like you, I'll give you……… One date.

"Is that all?" said Cissnei, rather affronted.

"We'll see" said Zack, and reaching to her sides he slowly started to lift off her top.

"What if somebody sees us?" said Cissnei looking around, concerned.

"Don't worry about it. There's no one for miles around us" Zack replied confidently.

"Welllllllll… ok then."

Smiling, he moved back towards her and, kissing her, removed her top. "There. That wasn't so bad was it?" he said, surveying Cissnei's topless form.

"No it wasn't," she smiled back, "but now you've seen mine, so…"

Stepping back, Zack looked at Cissnei's pert, perfect breasts and undid his shorts string letting them drop to the ground.

"My my…" said Cissnei, a strange smile appearing on her face. "It looks like we could have some fun with that..."

Slipping off her own shorts, she stood up and let Zack inspect her. "Come on over here and let's have some fun."

Zack almost ran to her in his excitement, the tell tale signs of his puppy dog personality showing through.

"Come and get it" said Zack grinning again as he advanced on Cissnei.

Lying down, she looked at Zack and slowly licking her lips moved her legs apart.

Zack bent down and kissed her foot, and, moving slowly up her leg kissed every part of her, getting higher and higher.

Cissnei closed her eyes and tilted her head back, a small moan of pleasure escaping her lips.

Looking up into her eyes and grinning, Zack moved forwards till his face was level with hers. The corner of his mouth twitched into a slight smile as he slowly pushed his hips forward until the tip of his penis was touching her.

"Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your honour, as SOLDIER" Zack murmured to himself.

Pushing forward again, he heard a slight moan escape her lips and, running his hand through her hair, thrust forward and backward, over and over, caressing and possessing Cissnei with his touch.

"Oh Zack!" cried out Cissnei in pleasure. "Oh Zack… Zack… ZACK!"

His face screwing up as he tensed his entire body, ready for the inevitable.

"ZACK!" screamed Cissnei

"Uhhhahhhahhh" moaned Zack in reply, as his penis tensed up for the final time and they threw their heads back, both enraptured by the pleasure that they felt.

Gasping, Zack fell down on top of Cissnei. "Now _that_ was good," said Zack, grinning from ear to ear.

"It was, wasn't it" she said, her face softening as she gazed into Zack's eyes. "Come on. We'd better get dressed. We have a mission to do."

"Yeah, yeah, the mission…" said Zack, not wanting to leave his current position. "Ok… Let's do it."

Picking up their clothes, they began to dress, when suddenly Tseng walked over the crest of the cliff above them.

"Zack. Cissnei. Come on. We're waiting," and giving them one last cursory glance he made his way back towards the ShinRa helicopter.

"That was close!" said Zack, looking a bit nervous; worried that Tseng might have seen something he didn't want him to.

"Yeah it was, but never mind, come on, we gotta go…" she paused, grinning slyly, turned around, and raising an eye brow added, "big boy."


End file.
